


私は、半蔵をあなたを愛して (I Love You, Hanzo)

by kolivan



Series: Feral Love [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Incest, M/M, Murder, Yandere, graphic description of violence, only angst and death, there's no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji loved his brother more than anything else in the world. No one loved Hanzo like he did, and he made sure no one else could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	私は、半蔵をあなたを愛して (I Love You, Hanzo)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Guess who’s garbage? That’s right, I am garbage!!! I love yanderes so much and the thought of yandere!Genji just rustles my jimmies like no other. Also the title was provided by Google Translate so if it’s wrong, I’m sorry. A lot of inspiration for this came from Yandere Simulator, which is one of my fave games and I can’t wait until it’s finished. Anyway, there's some heavy shit in this so please head the warnings. They are there for a reason. Thanks.

Ever since the day he was born, Genji was always by Hanzo's side. Hanzo taught him everything; how to walk and talk, how to read and write, how to speak both Japanese and English. The two were near inseparable. Genji clung to his older brother like a bear cub to his mother.

Hanzo watched over his younger brother, sitting across the kotatsu from him, watching him write. He blinked when his younger brother stopped and looked up at him.

"Hanzo?"

"Yes, Genji."

Then he saw his brother smile sweetly. "I love you, ani-ja."

"I love you too, Genji." After he uttered those words, his brother face lit up with joy.

"Really? You do?!"

"Of course I do."

Genji grinned. "That makes me so happy, ani-ja!"

Hanzo smiled softly at his younger brother, who was only four years old. He knew his brother loved him. However...

He did not realize just how much his brother would come to love him.

* * *

Years had passed and as Hanzo neared his teenage years, he had less and less time to spend with Genji. Being the eldest son meant that he would take his father's place when it came time to do so, so he had studies and training to attend to. Which meant less time spent with his younger brother, and he could tell that it was taking its toll on Genji.

Genji, only 9 years old, would throw fits when his brother couldn't play with him or read to him, and cried when his brother told him that they could no longer sleep in the same bed anymore. Hanzo, of course, felt bad for him, knowing that since he practically raised Genji, his younger brother had a hard time letting go. He still wished to cling to his older brother, but instead of clinging like a cute bear cub to his mother, it was more like a parasite to its host.

However, over time, Genji learned to do things without his older brother, much to Hanzo's relief. He wanted his brother to branch out and become more independent, and he was so happy to see him doing so.

At night was the only time they had to see each other, eating dinner by themselves. The air was silent until Genji placed his chopsticks down and looked up at his brother.

"Hanzo."

"Yes, Genji?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hanzo looked up to see his brother smile and go back to eating. He just shrugged it off and did the same. He knew his brother loved him, but he had no idea just how far that love went.

* * *

 

He returned from training with his brother and stepped into his quarters. He slid the door shut and stood in total darkness. He didn't need the light as he hung up his sword and changed out of his armor and into his robes. He took a deep breath, feeling his body throb in pain from the intensity of his daily training. He had pushed himself too far today. He glanced over to the side of the room and walked over, opening the door to his closet. He let a match and lit the candles, illuminating his prized possession.

Part of him hated himself for this, knowing that it was wrong to do this, to feel this way. But another part loved it, loved what he was doing because it just felt so right. He smiled as he looked at the portrait of his older brother, surrounded by items that he quote-unquote borrowed from him. He reached into his pocket and placed a lock of long black hair onto the altar. He had cut part of his brother's hair today, claiming it to be an accident from their sparing. But of course, he himself knew better. He smiled.

"One day, ani-ja. We'll be together. One day."

He closed his eyes before blowing out the candles, leaving him alone in the dark once more.

* * *

Years had passed once more. Genji, now no longer a child, but a man. Being the youngest son, his life was filled with pampering and privilege, and he took advantage of it like no other. He had all the women and men he could ever want, and had built quite the playboy reputation. But it was all an act, and it was a damn good one, too. He never cared about his reputation or the clan’s. He never cared about what others thought of him. He never cared for anyone else.

Genji only cared for Hanzo.

To him, Hanzo was the world. He didn’t care about what others thought. He only cared about what Hanzo thought. He never cared about himself or others. He only cared about Hanzo. Because only Hanzo mattered.

Hanzo was his world, and he be damned if someone were to come and take him away.

“That is why that little harlot has to go.”

Genji sat alone in his room, sitting in front of his shrine that he had hidden deep within his closet, in a space that only he knew of. He remembered the day that their father told them that Hanzo would begin his courtships to find a wife. Genji had to keep his anger under control as Hanzo reluctantly agreed with him. A few weeks later, Hanzo had begun courting a young girl from another clan, named Himari. Oh how he loathed her with an utter passion! She was so dense; nowhere near good enough for Hanzo. He had to get rid of her, permanently, and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

In the back of his mind, he knew what he was about to do was wrong. But was a murderer so different from an assassin? He shrugged it off as he walked to the gardens in the courtyard. The rest of his family was out, and the servants were at the other end of the palace. He had asked Himari to meet him at the koi pond to talk about her courtship with Hanzo. He had been planning this for weeks, and now it was time to put it into motion.

He waited by the pond, watching the koi swim around each other. Then he heard footsteps and stood up, turning to see Himari walking up to him with a smile. Oh how he wanted to claw into her face and rip it off, but that would be too messy.

A clean kill is a good kill, as his family would always say.

He smiled back at her. “Hello Himari. Come sit by the water.”

She nodded and sat next to him. “So, why did you want me to meet you out here, Genji?”

“I wanted to show you something. Look closely into the water. Tell me if you see something.”

She looked down and squinted.

“Get closer.”

She moved, her face nearly touching the water. “I don’t see any-!”

Genji moved quickly as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head into the water. He growled as she struggled against him, flailing her arms and thrashing her head as she tried to fight back. But he never relented and kept her pushed down until she stopped moving. He pulled his hands away as he panted, adrenaline filling his body as he stood up and wiped his forehead. He grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her away. He had to get rid of the body.

He dragged her downstairs, under the temple where the incinerator lay. He sighed and picked her up, tossing her in and shutting the metal doors. Then he flipped the switch, hearing the flames ignite and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. It smelled disgusting to him, but no matter. That harlot was no longer in the picture, leaving Hanzo to be his again. He smiled and stayed until the incinerator turned off and he went back upstairs to the wash room. He sat down as he poured warm water onto himself, washing away the soot and sweat. He could feel the smell of death and burning flesh melt away off of his skin and he smiled.

He stood and changed into new robes, taking the old ones back to his room. He would have to burn them later.

But for now, he lay under his blankets and smiled. Now his brother was free to be his again.

Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Word traveled fast in the palace as no one had heard from Miss Himari in days. Hanzo, even if he did not like her in a romantic way, showed concern for her safety. Genji only pretended to care. He knew why she was gone, and only he knew where she had gone, and it was going to stay that way.

He comforted his brother. “Perhaps she went back home, brother.”

“I do not think she would have left without notice, Genji.”

“You never know, Hanzo. Perhaps there was more to her than we knew.”

He heard his older brother sigh and look down.

“Perhaps it was for the best.”

Hanzo never said a word, and Genji frowned. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around him.

“Hanzo?”

“Yes, Genji?”

“I love you.”

He heard his brother pause, and it felt like his heart had stopped.

“I love you too.”

He would have breathed a sigh of relief, but kept it to himself as he felt his heart flutter. Of course his brother loved him.

He wouldn’t give him the choice not to.

* * *

Months had passed before Hanzo had started a new courtship with another woman, named Akira, from another clan similar to their own. Genji knew that she would not be as naïve and foolish as the last one, coming from a clan of assassin’s herself, so he had to be careful. He had to be smart, and he had to be quick. He knew that she would be capable of defending herself, so he knew he had to strike without warning or hesitation, and his first strike must be fatal.

It filled his whole body with seething rage to see that woman with his brother. Ani-ja deserved much better than a woman who could care less about him. He deserved someone who loved him and someone who would do anything for him. That’s why Genji thought that only he was good enough for Hanzo. Him and him alone. He had to get rid of her, and he had to make it clean. Make it look like an accident. A suicide.

His eyebrows perked up at that last thought. A suicide would be the perfect cover up. But he knew that her family would not fall for such a thing without reason. He had to find something that would make it seem like she would want to do this. Perhaps there was more to her than they would know. He smirked. This plan may come together perfectly.

Over the next few days, he followed her around the palace without notice. He eavesdropped on her conversations with Hanzo, and the occasional ones with the servants. On the fourth day, he growled in frustration in his room, having not heard anything that could possible merit a suicide from her.

“I know you’re hiding something from Hanzo, and I’m going to find out what it is.”

But as he walked through the palace halls later that day, he heard quiet sobbing from the bathhouse. He quirked a brow and pressed his ear against the door. His eyes widened when he recognized it as Akira, and heard her speak.

“I don’t want to marry Hanzo. I don’t love him like I love Yuki…”

Yuki…. Who the hell was Yuki?

He pressed his ear to the door again, hearing on the servants speak to her.

“Yuki? Who is that, young miss?”

“He’s the man I am in love with. My family does not approve, and forced us apart. After that, they had me betrothed to Hanzo. I don’t want to hurt Hanzo, but…” and she sobbed again.

Genji pulled away from the door and thought. Perhaps it was time to change tactics on this. He was quite the self-proclaimed matchmaker, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to kill this girl after all. He pressed himself against the door again.

“Would it make you feel better to talk about him, young miss?”

He heard her take a deep breath. “His name is Tanaka Yuki. He lived in the Kyoto Prefecture in the Kansai region.”

Genji smirked before he ran off. That was all the information he needed.

Another few days had passed before he had asked Akira to meet him just outside of Hanamura. She found it suspicious that he had asked her to pack a bag, but when she asked him, she was merely told that a surprise was waiting for him. She waited under the willow tree in the dead of night when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She pulled out a hidden knife and was ready to strike before the moon illuminated her so-called attacker.

When she saw his face, her eyes widened and she gasped, dropping her weapon.

“Yu….. Yuki?”

Genji smirked as he watched from up in the tree, seeing the two embrace each other. He had convinced the man to come to Hanamura and told him that he should run away with Akira. He watched as they conversed below and watched as Akira placed a letter by the tree, and they both held hands as they ran off into the darkness.

He waited until he was sure they were gone before Genji jumped down and picked up the letter, addressed to Hanzo. He opened it carefully, reading what was inside. It was an apology letter to his brother, saying that she was sorry for leaving without notice, but she loved someone else and wanted to be with him. He rolled his eyes at the heartfelt letter.

“What a liar.”

He carefully closed it again and placed it in his pocket before returning home. He moved quietly through the halls until he came to Hanzo’s bedroom. He pulled the letter out and slipped it under the door, making it seem like Akira had done so before leaving.

He moved quietly back to his room, slipping out of his day clothes and into his night robes. He lay on his bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Getting rid of that one was easier, and cleaner, than he had expected. Which was fine by him. The less bloodshed, the better. He couldn’t let anyone know what he was doing. If they were to find out, they would undoubtly report him to the authorities, or try to kill him themselves, and he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t let that happen. He would kill them before they even had the chance.

* * *

Out of all the women Hanzo had courted, he absolutely despised this one. She was the most dishonorable woman he had ever had the displeasure of meeting, but he knew that she was going to be his biggest challenge yet.

The moment he set his eyes on her, he knew that his father was running out of options. She was lewd, disrespectful, and smoked. Genji knew that his father hated smoking with a passion, but was so desperate for Hanzo to marry that placed his morals aside.

He had heard that many other clans thought that the Shimada clan was cursed, as many of the women who had come to court Hanzo had mysteriously vanished. Their father had suspected that Hanzo had something to do with this, but knew that his eldest son would never do such a thing, and he never suspected Genji since Genji was hardly ever home and was too busy chasing around other women in Hanamura to have anything to do with their disappearances.

And that’s just what Genji wanted them to think. The whole playboy act was just that, a façade. Who would suspect that a young playboy that chased women around all day would be the one eliminating his brother’s soon-to-be wives? If you were to ask him, it was the perfect cover-up.

He knew his brother hated this new girl, named Nana. She would shamelessly hang herself all over Hanzo’s arm, breasts nearly popping out of her robes as she would laugh obnoxiously. She would blow smoke into his face as they would speak, and was always on her phone, talking loudly with a voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board.

No one in the palace liked her, so getting rid of her would have been so easy. But there was only one problem.

She was the daughter of one of the most powerful CEOs in all of Japan. He knew that making her death look like an accident would never work, and neither would a suicide. He also knew that murdering her and dumping the body wouldn’t work either, as her father would call for a full blown investigation. He had to think this one through, and his plan had to go through without fail.

He knew everyone in the palace hated his little wench, and knew his father did not like her in the slightest.

His father…

He smirked. Perhaps he wouldn’t have to get his hands dirty with this one after all. For days, he watched her every move, making note of everything she said or did. He eavesdropped on her conversations on the phone, and followed her every time she left the palace.

Genji knew she was hiding something, and after only a few short days, he found out what it was.

She was unfaithful.

Hana was seeing other men, besides his brother, on the side. Even going so far as sleeping with them and then returning back to the palace. He smirked as he took photos of her little adventures and returned them to his father.

“Father, I have something to show you.” As he pulled out his phone and showed him the crude photos. He could feel his father fill up with rage before he walked off. Genji smirked, knowing that that little bitch wouldn’t be here for much longer.

He watched as her father had come to the palace the very next day, showing her the pictures. She tried to lie about it, but her face was so red from embarrassment that there was no way out of this one. Genji watched as her father dragged her off, and he went to comfort his brother.

“I am not exactly hurt by her actions, Genji. You don’t need to worry.”

He could tell that Hanzo was lying. He may have not liked the girl, but he could still see the hurt in his eyes.

“Hanzo?”

“Yes?”

“If it means anything, I still love you.”

“Thank you, Genji. I love you too.”

The youngest Shimada felt his heart flutter, like it always did when Hanzo said that to him. Perhaps now that the other clans were too afraid to send their daughters to them, that would leave no competition for him. Hanzo would finally be his, and no one would be standing in his way.

But unbeknownst to Genji, his biggest rival was soon to come.

* * *

Genji stood across from his father.

“You wanted to speak with me, father?”

His father did not speak, continuing to write. He did not even glance up at his son, and Genji felt himself begin to sweat.

“Well if you didn’t need to talk with me, I should really be going.” But as he turned around and started to walk towards the door, his father finally spoke up.

"Genji."

His youngest son stopped when he heard his name. He bit his lip.

"Come sit."

Genji took a deep breath and turned around again, sitting across from his father. The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating, but Genji kept his cool. He had to. He straightened his back. "Yes, Father?"

His father did not speak for several moments, writing in his scrolls and shuffling through papers. It made Genji feel uneasy but he still attempted to stay calm. He wouldn't let his father know how he really felt. He couldn't. Minutes passed before his father sat up and looked up at him with tired eyes.

"The servants found something in your quarters."

That alone made Genji's blood run cold.

"I wish for you to explain."

Genji swallowed thickly, almost choking on his saliva. How did the servants find it? He had done so well to hide it for all these years. They had gone through his things. He grit his teeth together behind his lips and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Then he jumped as his father slammed his fists down on the table, causing brushes to fly up and everywhere. His father's sake spilled onto the floor and Genji felt his body begin to sweat.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Genji! How could you be so disgraceful! I can put up with your ludicrous ways, but this! This is too far!"

He kept quiet as his father yelled and berated him, biting his lip.

"He is your brother, Genji. Do you know what an affair like this would do to our reputation?!"

He never said a word, not wanting to anger his father any more than he already was. He didn't care about the clan's reputation, but he wouldn't let his father know that. He only cared about Hanzo.

“You have left me no choice, Genji.”

He felt fear pump into him at his father’s words.

“I’m sending you away to Osaka. To school.”

“What?! Father, you can’t--!!”

Genji couldn’t even registered what happened next as the next he knew; he was on the floor holding his stinging cheek.

“Yes I can! I have worked too hard to get his clan where it is today for you to destroy it with your disgusting ways!”

Genji shook as the lay face down on the floor, hearing his father scream at him.

“You have three days to gather your things before you leave, so I suggest you use them wisely. From now on, you are forbidden from speaking to Hanzo. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes…. Father…”

“Now go. Get of my office.”

Genji took a deep breath, his face still turned to his father as he stood and walked out. He couldn’t allow his father to see his face, because it did not hold an expression of sadness, instead, it was an expression of pure rage. Hot tears fell down his cheeks from the pain and the anger, his left cheek still red from the slap.

He couldn’t believe that his biggest rival so far would be his own father. He could hardly believe that his next target would be his father. The sheer rage and loathing he felt towards him right now was almost unbearable. The fact that his father was sending him away to keep him and Hanzo apart made Genji feel so angry that he wanted to vomit. But he kept it in the best he could until he got to his quarters and grabbed his sword.

He had snuck out of the palace hundreds of times without detection as he climbed the walls and jumped over, running through the streets of Hanamura into the forests on the outskirts of the village. As he approached the forest, he pulled his sword and roared as he swung, slicing the first tree nearly in half. He growled as he slashed into another one, nearly destroying it as well as he hacked away his anger. His pupils dilated and he bared his teeth as he swung again and again. Bark and wood flew in all directions, some pieces coming out and cutting his skin. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t feel that. He couldn’t feel anything. The only thing he felt right now was overwhelming anger and rage fill him to his core.

It went on like this for hours, a small patch of trees were now either gone or nearly destroyed. He huffed as he put his sword away, heaving as sweat dripped down his brow. His arms felt heavy and his entire body ached. But he didn’t care. His whole body was littered with cuts and splinters, but he still didn’t care.

He slowly made his journey back to the palace, climbing the walls as he ignoring the agonizing pain in his arms. He quietly walked back to his room and under candlelight, began picking the splinters out of his arms and face. He wrapped bandages around his hands, covering up the callouses and rub burns. He clenched his hands and hissed in pain before releasing the pressure. He lay in agony on his bed, but his physical pain, he didn’t care about. The only thing on his mind now was that he was going to have to eliminate this father, and he only had a few days left to do so.

The thought of killing their own father almost made him sick, but the thought of never seen Hanzo again almost made him vomit in his bed. He couldn’t allow his father to do this; he wouldn’t allow his father to do this, and if that meant killing him, then so be it.

* * *

The day of Genji’s departure, his father wanted to share one last cup of tea before sending his son off. He could tell that his youngest son was not happy with him in the slightest, but he hoped that he was doing this for Genji’s best interest.

“Genji, I know that you are angry with me, but I know that later you will thank me for this.” He spoke as he poured a cup of tea for his son. Genji said nothing, looking down into his lap.

He sighed. “I am sorry for striking you, my son. My anger had gotten the best of me.”

Still, nothing.

“Genji, please. Let us drink this one last cup of tea together before I send you off. I do not want our last meeting together to leave with a bad note.”

That made Genji look up at him, and watched as his youngest son took a deep breath.

“Alright, father.” He watched his father smile.

“Plus, you know I will miss your tea while you are gone. We all know you make the best. Just like your mother used to make.”

“She is the one who taught me.”

“Yes I know, and God rest her soul.”

Genji grit his teeth behind his lips.

“Thank you, my son, for making this.”

Genji nodded as he poured his father a cup of tea from the pot, and they both picked up their own cups.

“To you, my son.” He smiled as he saw his son nod and smile at him before they drank.

But as the liquid slipped down his throat, something felt off. The tea tasted bitter, more than it usually did.

“Genji, did you do something different to this?”

“No, why?”

His father quirked a brow, but then shrugged. “No reason. It is just a bit more bitter than usual.”

Genji laughed and played it off. “Well I may have brewed the tea leaves a little longer that I should have.”

His father smiled and poured himself another cup, ignoring the off taste. But little did he know that later that evening, he would be dead.

* * *

Their father's death had occurred so suddenly. Out of nowhere, it would seem. A man in his prime and in such good health, now dead. That was days ago, and today was his funeral. His eldest son hung his head low in sadness, mourning the loss of his beloved parent.

His father death had happened to quickly that no one could have stopped it, even if they tried. His symptoms were acute; he seemed dazed and confused, off balance, and as his father fell to the floor of the dining hall, he started vomiting up blood and fell into a seizure. The servants tried to save him, but it was already too late.

The medics were baffled at what had happened, but his family did not want to perform an autopsy. Hanzo wanted his father’s body preserved as much as possible before they lay him to rest.

Hanzo took a deep breath, his bangs covering his eyes. Genji sat next to him, both wearing black robes to show their mourning. Genji’s head hung low as well, but internally, he was as happy as a sparrow. Sure a small part of him felt guilty for shamelessly poisoning their father, but he ignored that part, because now he could be with Hanzo and nothing could stop him. All except for Hanzo, that is. But his brother loved him. Hanzo wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

Right?

* * *

Genji smiled as he walked through the streets of Hanamura. Today was Hanzo’s twenty-eighth and he just had to get him something. His brother had been distant towards to him lately, but he brushed it off, knowing his brother was busy with clan leader duties and what not. He didn’t mind, because that mean that his brother was working hard and his brother was starting to feel happy again. Which made Genji feel happy.

He found a gift for his brother and returned to the palace, ready to present it to Hanzo. But as he walked through the front gates, something felt amiss. The doors closed behind him, and he was left in the dark.

“Hanzo?”

He walked forward, scanning the darkness for the slightest movement. He walked until he reached the dojo and was blinded by the bright lights that shined in his face. He covered his eyes until they adjusted and pulled his arm away, seeing his brother standing across from him. He smiled.

“Heh, what’s with the light show, brother? I thought I was supposed to surprise you, since it’s your birthday and all.”

He noticed his brother didn’t speak and that Hanzo had an unreadable expression painted onto his face.

“Is something wrong?”

Genji blinked when his sword was thrown at him and he caught it with ease.

“What—”

He looked up and saw Hanzo draw his sword. 

“I am doing to give you a fair chance in his fight, brother.”

Genji just stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Oh Hanzo, that’s a good one! You almost got me with that one!”

“This is no joking matter, Genji. I know what you have done.”

The youngest Shimada thought he heard glass break and he broke out in a cold sweat.

“What do you mean? I haven’t done anything.”

“We both know that is a lie. The elders have told me what you have done. Have told me what you are.”

Genji swallowed thickly, trying to play it cool.

“And you’re going to believe them over your little brother?”

“I do not know who to believe anymore, but I certainly do not trust you.”

“Now Hanzo, you don’t mean that. You love me, remember?”

“I do not know if I do love you anymore.”

That alone made Genji’s heart clench in pain and he dropped the gift he had bought for Hanzo. He took a shaky breath. “W-what? But, how could you say that?!”

“Enough talk, Genji. Draw your sword.”

“But I don’t want to!”

“I don’t care!” with that Hanzo drew his sword and charged. Genji always had speed on his side as he dodged with ease, drawing his sword.

“Ani-ja, please! I don’t want to fight you!”

“Don’t you dare call me that! I no longer have a brother!”

Genji clenched his jaw as his heart contorted in pain, dodging and deflecting his brother’s every blow of his sword. His sword couldn’t touch him, but Hanzo knew that his words would. Every word his brother spoke dripped with malice and anger and hurt him in ways no sword ever could. But he still defended himself, blocking every blow of his sword and dodging with great speed.

However, Hanzo knew that he was growing tired. His words struck Genji more than his sword and knew his brother was at his breaking point. But before his final blow, he backed off.

“Genji… why? Why did you kill our father?”

He watched as his younger brother heaved, sweat dripping down his entire body as his muscles ached.

“He was going to send me away. He was going to take you away from me. I couldn’t let him do that!”

“But you didn’t have to kill him!”

“Shut up! You don’t know anything! I’ve done so much for you and this is how to thank me!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Himari, Akira, Hana, Father. They tried to keep us apart, and I couldn’t let that happen. You said it yourself, Ani-ja, you love me! And I love you!”

Hanzo grit his teeth in disgust, feeling the urge to vomit. But he swallowed it down and growled.

“You disgust me.”

Then he sprinted forwards, his sword drawn back.

“I don’t love you!”

Those words cut Genji deep, and they felt even worse than the sword that plunged into his abdomen. He choked and coughed up blood, his hands coming up to hold Hanzo’s sword.

“Ani-ja… why?”

He looked up at Hanzo with hot tears in his eyes, blood staining his chin and lips. He cried out in pain as his brother pushed the sword deeper, blood staining it as it severed his spine and came out of his back. He could no longer feel his legs as they went limp underneath him, and could feel blood pouring into his stomach.

Then Hanzo pulled his sword through him, through his left side, blood and bits of his organs flying out and splattering against the wooden floor. Genji coughed and look up at his brother with pained eyes as he fell on his brother, then yelped with his brother picked him up by his hair and dragged him to the balcony overlooking the sea.

“Ani-ja, please, don’t…”

“It is too late to be pleading for your life, Genji. What about Himari? Father? Did you not think about them when they plead for their lives?”

“Hanzo—”

“Enough! You must atone for your crimes, Genji, and you will suffer just like they did.”

“Hanzo, please don’t do this!” he pleaded as Hanzo held him over the edge, the younger glancing down at the water below.

“Goodbye… brother.”

Genji eyes widened as Hanzo let go and he reached up to grab his hand, but left deep scratches in the flesh, unable to grab on before he fell. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks as he fell, seeing Hanzo walk away. He opened his mouth to scream for him, but then the world went black.

* * *

He finally felt at peace when the world went black. The pain had vanished and he felt his body relax. Everything seemed so right in that moment when his vision turned dark, and for the first time, he felt at peace with himself.

That was over six months ago, and that peace only lasted but a moment.

He was sure he had died until he woke up from a medically-induced coma. He thought for sure that he dreamed all of that; killing that girl, killing his father… his brother murdering him. He had hoped it was a dream, but when he looked down at himself, he knew that it was all too real. His entire body, covered in metal. His eyes widened as he screamed and started tearing the tubes out of him. This isn’t real! This can’t be happening! What is this?!

He screamed before the nurses came in, restraining him as convulsed in anger and fear. He rambled in his native language.

“Let go of me! Why didn’t you just let me die?! WHY?!”

He shouted and growled before a blonde woman came in and gave him a sedative. He shouted as it pierced the open skin on his neck.

“Rest, Mr. Shimada. I know this is all new for you. But I will explain later when you are in a more stable state of mind.”

Genji growled before passing out, the sedative taking effect. He had no idea what the hell she was saying, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the fact that he wasn’t dead, and he hated that he wasn’t.

Hours later, he awoke to find the same doctor next to him, standing with a blonde haired man.

“Hello, Mr. Shimada. How are you feeling?”

Genji just looked at her before the blonde man spoke up, speaking Japanese with a gruff voice. He translated for her.

“How do you think I feel?”

The blonde man translated for him.

“Well that’s understandable. You were in a coma for six months, and you already were in rough shape when we found you.”

Genji looked away. “Have I really been out that long? How the hell am I alive?”

“Well, in order to save your life, he had to… build you another body. As you can see. We saved what we could, but what couldn’t be saved was replaced. We had to build you an artificial stomach, lung, and liver. We also had to rebuild your spine as it was completely severed in half from the middle of your back. Your body was littered with wounds and we salvaged what he could from your original body.”

Genji look down at his body and felt disgusted with himself. He was human… but he wasn’t. He was an abomination and there was nothing he could do about it.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Shimada… but what happened to you?”

He didn’t answer, instead looking at her. “How do you know my name?”

“We took your DNA and ran it through the Overwatch dataspace.”

His eyes widened. “Overwatch?”

“Yes, you are in the Overwatch Headquarters. We found you washed up on shore near Hanamura and brought you to our base there. Then we had you transferred here to our headquarters in Switzerland.”

“Switzerland?!”

The blonde man spoke to the woman. “Angela, I think we’re overloading him with too much information. He just woke up from being a coma for six months, and he’s in a new body.”

She nodded. “I agree. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I am Angela, the doctor that saved you, and this is Jack, the man who found you on shore.”

Genji just looked at them before he went quiet.

“We should give him some space, Angela.”

She nodded. “Of course. Mr. Shimada, should you need anything, just press this button on the railing of your bed.”

Genji nodded before he watched them go and looked out the window, seeing the snow that littered the mountains.

He sighed and sat back, running his hand over the area where his brother had torn a piece of his flesh away, then placed a hand over his chest, where his brother had ripped his heart out. He took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

There was no going back now. He still loved his brother very much, but knew that his brother despised him. But he refused to let him hate him forever. He lay in bed, thinking of his new plan. He had to give himself time to recover and time to get used to this new body. Had to think of a way to get his brother to love him again.

Because he knew his brother still loved him, and Genji wasn’t going to let him have the choice not too. For now, all he could do was wait, and if that meant getting Hanzo love him again, then Genji would wait for an eternity.

* * *

The youngest Shimada stood on the roof tops in Hanamura, watching his brother weave skillfully through the streets below, making his way to their old him like he did every year, on this very day. He watched him climb the door, over the dragon symbol of their clan, and saw him take out the guards that walked around the palace grounds.

Hanzo hadn’t changed much in the past 10 years, Genji knew that for sure.

He moved quietly along the rooftops and jumped over the palace walls, standing as his brother entered the very dojo that he and Genji had fought in all those years ago.

Genji observed his brother kneel down and put down his bow. Hanzo’s expression was bitter, but not with anger. Self-loathing.

He placed his offerings down, the sparrow feather placed last. He lit the incense sticks, holding them in his hand. Hanzo took a deep breath before opening his eyes.

“You are not the first assassin sent to kill me, and you will not be the last.”

His biolights lit up and he smirked behind his mask. Now was the time to put his plan into action. Hanzo would have no choice but to love him after this. If he didn’t… well.

If he couldn’t have Hanzo…

No one would.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon Time:
> 
> Solider 76 can speak several languages, including Japanese, thanks to his travels through the world.  
> Genji refused to learn English until he joined Overwatch and was kinda forced to since Jack got tired of translating for him.
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to add that the symptoms that their father was suffering was from arsenic poisoning.


End file.
